Truth or Dare Vocaloid!
by Oravastro
Summary: Truth or Dare Vocaloid version! Baca peraturan di dalam fict ini, Warning! Gaje, mungkin ada yaoi/yuri kalau ada yang request, Rated T! Cukup ini saja yang saya katakan #badatsummary / Ruyuu: DIKIT! BANYAKIN DONGG!/ Author: Heheh.. Lagi gak ada ide! Yosh! Happy Reading everyone! :D Ch. 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Orange-san: Hi semua~!

Apple: Udah mulai fic baru lagi? Yang asrama gimana kelanjutannya?

Orange-san: Well.. Aku lagi ada ide ini jadi tulis aja langsung daripada ribet

Ruyuu: Bakauthor! Pengen liat hasil uji nyali!

Orange-san: Ok semua, abaikan! Nah, karena Author melihat tidak banyak Truth or Dare ver. Vocaloid, aku mau bikin Truth or Dare! Untuk chapter 1, Author yang akan bikin truth or darenya, untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan saya pilih 15 review tercepat!

Yuuna: Siapa aja yang main?

Orange-san: hmm... Hatsune Twins, Kagamine Twins, Rinto dan Lenka, Megurine Twins, Shion Family (kayaknya gak semua deh =_=), Sakine Twins, Akita Twins, Kasane Twins, Haku dan Dell, VY1 dan VY2, Piko dan Miki, Kamui Twins, Megpoid Twins, Sukone Twins, Momo, Ritsu, Defoko, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Ruko, Kagene Twins, dan Lily! Oh ya! OC Author dan Author juga ikut-ikutan! Bio OC Author dan Author ada dibawah!

Ruyuu: eett dah!

Orange-san: ok kita mainn!

Warning!

Yaoi, Yuri, some lemon kalau ada reviewer yang mau, rated M, gaje, typo(s), aneh, ajaib, blood kalau ada yang mau ini ngebunuh ini, bahasa jeblok!

Disclaimer:

VOCALOID dan UTAULOID bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya juga udah bubar kali tuh!

Karena belum ada yang request, sekarang pakai pensil!

Miku: Ayo! Ada yang punya pensil atau semacam?

Mikuo: Ermm.. ini.

Miku: Siapa yang mau muterin?

Momo: SAYAA~!

Miku: Nih!

Momo: Huohoho... *muter pensil, pensil menunjuk ke Kaai Yuki* Yuki! Truth or dare?!

Yuki: Truth!

Momo: Apakah Kiyoteru pacarmu?

Yuki: Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Aku masih SD udah pacar-pacaran! Jawabannya udah pasti bukan!

Momo: Bener nih? Kalau aku baca di fanfiction orang sih, banyak yang bilang!

Yuki: Itukan fanfiction! Udah sini pensilnya!

Momo: *ngasih pensil*

Yuki: *muter pensil, pensil menunjuk ke Len* Len! Truth or Dare?!

Len: Truth! Takut kalau disuruh cross-dressing!

Yuki: Bisa baca pikiranku ya? Ya sudah, kalau begitu, Len, bagaimana rasamu sebagai shota no. 1 di nico nico?

Len: A-Aku bukan shota!

Yuki: Bohongnya super! Nggak percaya deh! Ayo yang lain! Setuju nggak kalau Len shota?

Semuanya(kecuali Len): SETUJU!

Len: ... Ok, rasaku ya... Gitulah, banyak JLEB JLEB moment.

Yuki: Yoshh... Nih pensilnya! *ngasih pensil*

Len: *muter pensil, pensil menunjuk ke Ritsu* Ritsu! Truth or Dare?!

Ritsu: Truth!

Len: Truth melulu! Ya sudah, banyak orang yang bilang kamu itu bukan cewek tapi cowok, tapi... Oppai mu itu isinya apa kalau kamu bukan cewek?

Ritsu: Kalau kata orang sih, missiles!

Len: LOL! Nih pensilnya *ngasih pensil*

Ritsu: *muter pensil, pensil menunjuk ke Rin* Rin truth or dare?

Rin: DARE!

Ritsu: Gepengin semua orang kecuali aku dan Author pake road rollermu!

Rin: Ok! *ngeluarin road roller*

Semua(kecuali Ritsu, Author, Rin): WHUUAAAA! LARIIII!

Rin: THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVERR!

**1 jam kemudian..**

Semuanya(kecuali Ritsu, Author, Rin): *gepeng*

Ritsu: LOL! Musti nunggu 1 jam nih!

Rin: LOL!

Orange-san: LOL!

**1 jam kemudian...**

Rin: Udah baikan?

Semuanya (kecuali Ritsu, Author, Rin): UDAHH!

Rin: Ok! *muter pensil berhenti di Miku* Miku! Truth or Dare?

Miku: DARE!

Rin: Hmm... Miku, kamu harus duduk di pengkuan Mikuo hanya 1 menit saja!

Miku: E-EH?!

Yuuna (OC): YA! Lakukan! (Yuuna fans Miku x Mikuo =_=)

Miku: Ok deh *duduk di pangkuan Mikuo*

Mikuo: *blush*

Kaito: *iri*

Len: *foto-foto (?)*

Rin: *videoin (?)* (ini twins demen banget ya! =_=)

Miku: Ini udah 1 menit!

Rin: Okay, sekarang kau boleh menamparnya dengan keras!

Miku: CHALLANGE ACCEPTED! *menampar Mikuo sekeras-kerasnya*

Mikuo: OWW! SAKITT TAU!

Miku: Biarin! Ok, mana pensilnya?

Rin: Nih *Ngasih pensil*

Miku: *muter pensil berhenti di Luka* Luka! Truth or Dare?  
Luka: Dare!

Miku: Karena kau best friendku... Kau boleh menghajar Gakupo sampai mati!

Gakupo: SUDAH KUDUGA! PASTI AKU BAKALAN MATI!

Luka: HONTONI ARIGATO MIKU-CHAAN~! *HAJAR SI GAKUPO SAMPAI MATI*

Gakupo: *mati*

Rin dan Len: Kita berdua sudah menggali kubur~!

Luka: Ya udah, lempar aja dia ke dalam kubur!

Rin and Len: HAI! LUKA-SAN! *ngelempar Gakupo*

Miku: Ok, ini terlalu kejam, nih pensilnya!

Luka: nggak kejam juga kali! *muter pensil berhenti di Author* Orange-san! Truth or dare?!

Orange-san: Ehmm... Truth!

Luka: Kenapa kamu suka Doujin Kaito x Len?

Orange-san: ... Mungkin karena aku fujoshi?

Rin: ORANGE-SAN~! KITA BERDUA SELERANYA SAMA~! TOSS!

Kaito dan Len: *sweat drop*

Orange-san: TOS! Ok, mana pensilnya?

Luka: Ini! *ngasih pensil*

Orange-san: *muter pensil berhenti di Ruyuu* Truth or Dare, Ruyuu-san?

Ruyuu: Dare aja deh sekali-sekali!

Orange-san: Hmm... Curi es krimnya BaKaito~!

Ruyuu: Es krim? Ok! (ini dia juga maniak es krim kayak bakaito =_=")

Kaito: Kok main nyuri aja?! Es krimku nanti meleleh!

Ruyuu: Heehee... Udah aku makan semua!

Kaito: *yandere mode on (?)* (Baru tau Kaito punya yandere mode =_=)

Orange-san: Terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Kaito dan Ruyuu cuman karena es krim ba*kin r*bin! Dan sekarang es krim tersebut sudah mati (baca: meleleh)! Kaito dan Ruyuu sekarang sedang menangis ditinggal es krimnya yang precious itu~! Sekian berita VocaNews!

Ted: CUT! Ternyata kamu berbakat ya!

Orange-san: LOL! Nih, muter pensil aja Ruyuu-san, daripada nangis!

Ruyuu: h-hai! *muter pensil berhenti ke makam Gakupo (?)* Ermm...

Luka: Dia udah mati!

Ruyuu: Skip?

Gakupo: *bangkit dari kubur (?)* STOP! AKU HIDUP LAGI!

Ruyuu: Ok, Truth or Dare?

Gakupo: Dare!

Ruyuu: Cium Luka

Luka: E-EH?!

Gakupo: HONTONI ARIGATOU, RUYUU-SAN! *langsung cium Luka*

Luka: B-BAKA! *ngeluarin jurus tsundere kicknya*

Gakupo: *mati lagi*

Ruyuu: ... Hidup lagi!

Gakupo: *hidup lagi*

Len: Gakupo, kamu itu apaan sih? Makhluk hidup bukan? Daritadi mati suri melulu! Abis disantet Eyang Tandus?

Gakupo: Yee... Meneketempe!

Ruyuu: Nih pensilnya! *ngasih pensil*

Gakupo: *muter pensil berhenti di Len*

Len: Kenapa harus aku?!

Gakupo: Banyak temen Author yang maunya kamu! So, Truth or Dare?

Len: Ya udah, dare deh sekali-sekali!  
Gakupo: Ermm... Orange-san, temen kamu bilang apa?

Orange-san: Katanya suruh cross-dress jadi maid!

Gakupo: Len! Cross-dress jadi maid!

Len: Sampai kapan?

Gakupo: Sampai Chapter 1 selesai!

Len: T^T Temen-temen Orange pada jahat semua!

Orange: Udah sana ganti baju! Atau kebun pisangmu aku bakar!

Len: H-Hai! *ngacir*

Orange: Kembali lagi di VocaNews! Kita akan menunggu Len-Chan yang segera menggunakan baju maid yang KAWAII! Siap-siap para cowok-cowok kehabisan darah! Ayo siapkan darah yang cukup! Sekian berita VocaNews!

Ted: CUT! Kapan Len akan selesai ganti baju?

Orange: Kira-kira... 5 menit lagilah!

**5 menit kemudian...**

Orange-san: INI DIA! Len yang super kawaii ini! Dia telah berubah menjadi cewek! Siap-siap kaum cowok!

Len: TT^TT

Semua cowok (kecuali Len): *nosebleed*

Orange-san: Ayo Len, jangan cemberut melulu! Tuh udah banyak orang kehabisan darah!

Len: T^T jahat kalian semua!

Rin: KAWAAIIIII~!

Miku: KYAAA~! LEN TELAH MENJADI CEWEK!

Luka: *nosebleed sedikit*

Orange-san: Ok, Gakupo, mana pensilnya?

Gakupo: Oi, Orange-san, gendernya Len itu cewek atau cowok sih?

Orange-san: Nggak tau! Udah sini mana pensilnya?

Gakupo: *ngasih pensil*

Orange-san: Len-Chan~! Ini pensilnya~! Imut banget sih kamu~!

Len: T^T *muter pensil berhenti di Meiko* Meiko, Truth or Dare?

Meiko: Truth!

Len: Kenapa kamu suka minum sake?

Meiko: Supaya nggak bosen!

Len: Ah... Souka? Ini pensilnya *ngasil pensil*

Meiko: *muter pensil berhenti di Kaito* BaKaito! Truth or Dare?!

Kaito: Supaya aman, aku pilih truth aja deh!

Meiko: Hmm... Apakah kamu pernah flirt sama Len?

Len: E-EH?! Kok jadi aku?!

Meiko: Abis, kalau dipikir-pikir, kamu itu kayak cewek, mungkin kalau kamu cewek, kamu bisa lebih imut daripada sekarang!

Kaito: ... Ng.. Gak tau deh

Meiko: Ayo ngaku aja!

Kaito: ... Well, seinget aku sih gak pernah!

Orange-san: Setau aku sih, kamu sering! Tuh liat doujinnya!

Kaito: Itukan bohongan!

Orange-san: Well, menurut kalian semua, pernah gak, BaKaito itu nge-flirt sama Len-Chan?

Semua (kecuali Len dan Kaito): PERNAH!

Len dan Kaito: *sweat drop*

Orange-san: Ok, stop aja, Meiko-san, pensil!

Meiko: *ngasih ke Kaito*

Kaito: *muter pensil berhenti ke Orange-san* Truth or Dare?

Orange-san: Hmm... Truth!

Kaito: Ne, Orange-san, Ken-san* itu siapanya kamu?

Semuanya (kecuali Orange): Iya, iya! Orange-san! Kamu belum memberitahu Ken-san itu siapa!

Orange-san: Servant! Atau mungkin butler, tapi gak tau juga deh! Semacam begitulah!

Piko: Dikira pacar!

Orange-san: nggak juga! Mana pensilnya sekarang?

Kaito: *ngasih pensil*

Orange-san: *muter pensil berhenti di Tei* Tei! Truth or Dare?

Tei: Dare!

Orange-san: karena kamu orang yang terakhir, buat sushi Tei disini!

Tei: Gampang! *bikin sushi Tei*

Orange-san: KEMBALI KE VOCANEWS! Orange-san disini! Dan sekarang, Tei Sukone sedang membuat cabang sushi Tei disini! Karena baru buka, Tei akan membuat diskon 80%! Ayo keburu sudah selesai! Oh ya, tentang Len...

**Flashback**

**Len terlihat sangat imut mengenakkan baju maid itu... Bahkan ada saja yang bilang seperti ini...**

**"MARRY ME!"**

**JDUAAKK!**

**"OGAH GUE ITU COWOK YANG MASIH STRAIGHT!"**

**Sayang sekali.. Orang itu kena tsundere punchnya Len (SEJAK KAPAN LEN PUNYA TSUNDERE PUNCH?!).**

**Dan begitulah, Len bukanlah cowok lagi sekarang, mungkin dia adalah hideyoshi w #tampoled**

**End of Flashback**

Kira-kira terjadi sebuah adegan seperti itu... Dan WOW! Sushi Tei sudah buka! Keren sekali ya! Sekian berita dari VocaNews! Arigato gozaimasu!

Ted: CUT! Ok! Kita end Ch. 1 dulu! Ini bio OC-OC Author!

Apple Nekuna

Umur: 500

Type: Chimera

Power: Immortality, puppy eyes, bisa jadi burakku rokku shuuta

Gender: Female

Suka: Apel, nonton anime, ganggu OC lain, main Assassin Creed,

Nggak suka: Jeruk

P.S.: Dia adalah OC yang paling menyebalkan dari semuanya

Yuuna Lolita

Umur: 15

Type: Ninja

Power: Semua kekuatan ninja di anime Naruto

Gender: Female

Suka: Gado-gado, ketoprak, sate, pisang, susu, Yaoi, Yuri, bintang

Nggak suka: Jus, sayur

Note: Shh... Crushnya adalah Len!

Ruyuu Yuuki

Umur: 15

Type: Yandere/Yangire

Power, Yandere power, Yangire power

Gender: Hideyoshi (LOL!)

Suka: Es krim, bunuh orang, Yaoi, darah, Doujin Len x Kaito

Nggak suka: Salju, dingin

Note: Crushnya adalah... BaKaito =_="

Kyuuri Hireshyn

Umur: 21

Type: Mermaid

Power: Kamehameha, Sharingan, Chidori dll

Gender: Macam kayak Ruko gitu, 10% cewek, 90% cowok

Suka: kerang, laut

Nggak suka: ombak tsunami, eyang tandus (?)

Note: ini adalah putri duyung yang menjadi manusia...

Ken Shirogeki

Umur: ... 18 tapi sebenernya udah hidup 42,603 tahun

Type: unknown

Power: apa aja dia bisa

Gender: cowok

Suka: unknown

Nggak suka: unknown

Note: none

Dan.. Info Author...

Orange Kuroneko

Umur: 12

Type: Chimera

Power: unknown

Gender: cewek

Suka: Yaoi, jeruk, Doujin Kaito x Len, DLL!

Nggak suka: hater anime/vocaloid

Note: none..

Kalian juga boleh memberi Truth/Dare kepada OC dan Author ya! :D

Maksimal 2 dare dan 2 truth

Minimal ya... 1 dare dan 1 truth!

15 reviewer tercepat akan dilaksanakan!

Sincerely,

Orange-san


	2. Chapter 2

Hai~! Ini bukan Author, tapi temen Author sarap itu yang main nyuruh-nyuruh orang bikinin fictnya. Yang menggantikan Author adalah saya! Jadi maaf kalau kurang lucu! Gak bisa ngelawak (_ _) dan aku nggak hentai banget kayak Author jadi... Nggak bisa bikin lemon, jadi rate T dulu aja sebentar, atau mungkin lemon cuman ada sedikit (_ _)

Warning!

Yaoi, Yuri, some lemon kalau ada reviewer yang mau, rated T, gaje, typo(s), aneh, ajaib, blood kalau ada yang mau ini ngebunuh ini, bahasa jeblok!

Disclaimer:

VOCALOID dan UTAULOID bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya juga udah bubar kali tuh!

**(-o-)/ \(-o-)**

Temen Author/Sukori: Hai! Kita disini akan melanjutkan truth or dare ini! Gomen kalau lemonnya kurang (_ _) Ok kita dapat 5 review! Ayo kita lihat review dari Minami no Hikari Kagamine!

huaaa,,,**  
**aq mw kasih truth k nigaito donkk ,,, pertnyaanx "kenapa dia yg pling uke dan shota di antara shion family yang gag waras XD" hehehehe**  
**darex aq mw ksh k kiyoteru aja dechh ,,, aq mw kiyoteru nge Lemon sama yuki ,,, jarang" ada lemon antara kiyoteru dan yuki (pedo banget) **  
**tolong di masukin ya truth and dare q ,,, makasih bgt n.n

Sukori: Ok! Terima kasih reviewnya! Ayo kita panggil Nigaito, Kiyoteru, dan Yuki!

Nigaito: Hiee? Mungkin karena aku paling kecil?

Sukori: Nigaitokan lucu tau! :D Ok, Kiyoteru dan Yuki... Kau sudah membacanya dan... Lakukanlah sekarang!

Yuki: Maaf! Aku masih kecil! Kok udah disuruh lemon?!

Sukori: ... Karena ini pedo banget, kita akan skip lemon ini... (_ _)

All (min Kiyo, Yuki, Sukori): HUWEEEE! KENAPA DISKIPPPP! DASAR PENIPU KAU SUKORI-SAN!

Sukori: Kan sudah dibilang, Orange lagi sibuk nonton anime Yahari dan Kuroshitsuji! Dia adalah yang paling hentai di komplek! Sedangkan aku? Yang paling nggak hentai!

All (min Kiyo, Yuki, Sukori): Hmmph! Nanti Ch. 3 HARUS ada lemon ya! Awas kalau nggak!

Sukori: (_ _) Ok, review kedua dari Kagamine MiCha!

Mikan pengen lemon! Mikan pengen ada lemon dan yurinya! Boleh ya, author? *puppyeyes***  
**Mikan pengen ngasih dare ke Author! Darenya... Ngelemon sama Kaito! XD *kena gamparan author karena mesum***  
**Pokoknya lanjut terus deh, author! Ya ya?****

Mikan

Sukori: WHUUUUATTTTTTTT! KENAPA HARUS AKUUUU?!

Kaito: *speechless*

Sukori: Apakah aku harus melakukan ini?! .

All (min Kaito dan Sukori): BLS! Bad Luck Sukori! Ayolah! Lakukan lemon itu!

Sukori: Orange-san sih! Pake nonton anime segala! Aku nih yang jadi korbannya! Huh! Ya sudah tapi jangan ada yang ngintip ya!

Kaito: *masih speechless*

Sukori: Udah sana go to bed hush hush! Nanti semenya aku lho!

Kaito: Heee?! Mana ada cewek jadi seme?!

Sukori: Hush! Hush! Go away to bed! Sana!

**\(-0-)/ **

Miku: Nggak seru nih! Ternyata lebih seru sama Orange! Sukorinya udah selesai belum ya? Kesana yuk, ngintip!

Mereka kesana dan melihat *due to some circumstances, cannot be shown*

Miku: *foto foto*

Sukori: Udah! Lanjut lagi aja! Kita dapat review dari... Icchi-Chan!

Gakupo immortal, gaka bisa mati -w-**  
**Ah! Aku! Aku! *angkat tangan***  
**Dare buat Len! harus jadian sama Tei selama 3 hari! **  
**Len: Jahat!**  
**Tei: Len-kyuun!**  
**Len: Asdfghjkl -_-**  
**Terus... Truth buat Ruko, Kamu sebenarnya suka sama Rook atau nggak? :3**  
**Lagi ya? Truth buat Kaito, Lebih milih Miku, Rin, Luka, Meiko, Teto, Len, apa Gakupo? XD #pairnya Kaito semua tuh **  
**Udah itu aja. Keep writing, Ganbatte dan Update!

Sukori: Len! Kamu HARUS jadian sama Tei!

Len: R U FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

Tei: Len-kuuunnn!

Len: -_-

Sukori: Dan kita sudah melihat Tei bersenderan sama Len! Swit swit!

Len: aajjhshjhkfdhewui!

Sukori: Truth buat Ruko! Kamu bisa bacakan?

Ruko: Rook? S-suka sih... Tapi ya... Nggak berani bilangnya!

Sukori: Halah! Kamu udah ngaku nanti aku kasih tau Rook!

Ruko: Jahat...

Sukori: Truth buat Kaito! Ayo! Lebih milih siapa~!

Kaito: Mi-Miku-san aja deh!

Meiko: *patah hati*

Sukori: Meiko-san?

Meiko: *nendang si Kaito*

Sukori: Udah udah! Jangan main tendang-tendangan disini! Nggak bagus!

Miku: Tapi masa aku disukain sama Bakaito yang cuman suka aisu krimu aja?

Sukori: stop perdebatan! Kita bukan DPR! Dan review dari... Hikari Kengo!

Yooo, Kengo mampir...**  
**Ratingnya M nih? Padahal belom ada unsur-unsur M-nya loh... Klo mau mulai dari rate T aja dulu, nanti chapter-chapter selanjutnya dinaikin rate-nya...**  
**Truth 1 :**  
**Miku lebih milih Kaito atau Mikuo?**  
**Truth 2 :**  
**Lenka sama Rinto beneran... *ehem* Twincest?**  
**Dare 1 :**  
**Suruh Piko potong ahoge-nya Miki**  
**Dare 2 :**  
**Suruh Kagene Twins ciuman tepat di bibir.**  
**Itu aja sih dari saya. Sekian terimakasih.**  
**Soreja, ganbatte dan lanjut...

Sukori: Memang belum ada.. Hiks hiks.. Nggak bisa bikin lemon... Ok Truth untuk Miku!

Miku: Errmm... Dua-duanya sama-sama baka! Mikuo itu kakakku! Jadi ya Kaito saja lah!

Sukori: Masuk akal! Truth untuk Lenka dan Rinto! Apakah kalian.. Emm.. Twincest?

Lenka: *uhuk* iya *uhuk*

All (min Lenka dan Rinto); WHAATTT!

Rinto: *pingsan*

Sukori: Ok, *ehem* Piko! Potonglah ahogenya Miki!

Miki: Sakit tidak?

Piko: Kasihan dia kalau sakit!

Sukori: Kan cuman ahoge! Rambut!

Miki: Iya juga sih ya...

Piko: Ok... *motong ahogenya Miki*

Miki: Sakit dikit...

Sukori: Ok, Kagene Twins! Cium tepat bibir! Reviewernya enggak kasih tau pakai lidah! Jadi ya!

Rui: Memalukan sekali!

Rei: *speechless*

All (min Rui dan Rei): Ayo! Kiss!

Rei: Hmph, ya sudah *nyium bibir Rui*

Rui: *blush*

Miku: *nosebleed*

Tei: ne.. Len, kita begitu juga mau nggak?

Len: sdljhdfhdfdhfjdasiu HELLEEPPP MEE!

Sukori: Ok, reviewer terakhir dari... 68!

FUFUFUFUFU! Akhirnya ada fic seperti ini(evil smirk). ne...boleh saya request Orange-san? **  
**Ini daftarnya: **  
**Dare**  
**untuk Akaito, suruh dia pake bajunya Miku sampai chap dua berakhir ****

Truth**  
**Kaito kamu pernah cium Len tidak?**  
**untuk OC Orange-san yang namanya Ken, Ken apakah kamu beneran butlernya author atau malah pacar nya? ****

Udah cuma ini yang saya pengen request. Keep update :3, izin fav and follow yah ;3

Sukori: AKAITO! Pakai baju Miku sekarang! Miku, punya baju cadangan?

Miku: Punya! Ini!

Akaito: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! KENAPA TIDAK NIGAITO ATAU LEN SAJA YANG PAKAI?!

Sukori: Reviewernya mau begitu! Jadi ya sudah!

Akaito: Nggak adil!

Sukori: Hmm... Sana ganti baju!

Akaito: T_T *ngacir*

Sukori: Sambil menunggu Akaito ganti baju, ayo kita jawab truth-nya! Kaito?

Kaito: ...

Len: ...

Rin: *fujoshi mode on* AYO!

Miku: Di doujinnya Orange-san banyak!

All (min Kaito dan Len): NGAKKUUUU!

Kaito: Umm... Pernah tapi dipaksa sama master atau nggak orange-san yang fujoshi ituu! Bener!

Para fujoshi: KYYAAAAA!

Sukori: Ok, kita aka- Hey! Akaito sudah datang!

Akaito: *speechless*

Sukori: Mirip banci! (ノ-_-)ノ~┻━┻

Akaito: ngelawak gan?

Sukori: Ok, abaikan, kita akan memberi truth ke Ken! Ja.. Ken?

Ken: Umm.. Butler aja sih...

Sukori: Really? Ends our truth or dare! Abis ini aku mau kacangin tuh si Orange-san SGM! Pasti orang-orang pada marah semua karena lemonnya gak ada! (_ _)

Request apa aja, tapi kesimpulannya jangan lemon! Karena, kemungkinan fict yang ini yang nulis Sukori-san (_ _)

Ketemu lagi ya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Kembali dengan Sukori-san! Maaf untuk fict yang Asrama Vocaloid, monggo ditunggu si Orange-san selesai nonton anime dulu, mana dia tambah pengen nonton Accel World sama Durarara lagi! Pusing juga jadi Author ye? Ok, abaikan! Kita akan melanjutkan Truth or Dare ini! Untung gak ada yang request lemon! Kita akan membacakan request ini dari... Rika Tsukikoe!

orange-san,aku ingin memberikan truth dan dareee :3**  
**oh ya,chapter 1 lumayan seru lho truth or darenya,lanjutkan kerja keras andaaa****

List truth!**  
**- untuk Miku,lebih milih Len,kaito,atau gakupo?**  
**- untuk Len,apakah kau menyukai Rin?****

Liat Dare!**  
**- Untuk Kaito,tolong nari caramelldansen bersama gakupo!**  
**- Untuk Meiko,Luka,Rui,dan Rin! nyanyiin lagu nyan cat untuk orang yang kalian sukai!****

sekian and arigatou

Sukori: OK! Miku! Kamu pilih siapa?

Miku: Len terlalu kecil, Gakupo terlalu hentai, Kaito terlalu baka... Jadi aku nggak tau deh! Mungkin Kaito kali ya?

Sukori: Hmm... Masuk akal juga sih! Pasangannya Len yang pas itukan Rin! Yang lain terlalu besar untuknya!

Len: ...

Sukori: Kamu sudah bacakan?

Len: S-Sudah!

Sukori: Jadi?

Len: Ermm... Sebagai saudara sih, iya!

Sukori: DARE! Kaito! Tolong nari caramelldansen bersama Gakupo-san!

Kaito: Caramelldansen itu gimana sih?

Sukori: Carilah di google!

-3 menit setelah mereka melihat bagaimana cara nari caramelldansen-

Kaito: Memalukan sekali...

Gakupo: Daripada disuruh yaoi yaoi gaje itu? Mending nari caramelldansen!

Sukori: Ok, GakuKai! Tolong lakukan tarian itu!

Kaito dan Gakupo: *nari caramelldansen*

Luki: PFFTT! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sukori dan Rin: Wkwkwkwkwk, kocak banget sih!

Kaito: Umm... Kita sudah selesai!

Sukori: Sip! Kita akan beralih ke dare selanjutnya! You heard them!

Meiko: *nyanyi lagu nyan cat ke Akaito*

Luka: *nyanyi lagu nyan cat ke Gakupo*

Rui: *nyanyi lagu nyan cat ke Rei*

Rin: *nyanyi lagu nyan cat ke Len*

Akaito, Gakupo, Rei dan Len: PFFFTTTT! WUUAAHUAHAUHUHAUHAUHA!

Sukori: Hey! Cowok-cowok gak bener! Merekakan sudah nyanyi untuk kalian! Kok malah diketawain?

Len: Just for fun bro!

Sukori: Berlanjut ke reviewer kedua dari Ch. 2! Dari... Hikari Kengo!

Kengo dateng lagi...**  
**Errr... Jadi fic ini Sukori-san yang nulis? Ya zudahlah...**  
**Oke, udah ngelawak banget ini...**  
**Request 2-2 lagi...**  
**Truth 1 :**  
**Apa benar VY2 (Yuuma) itu bocah kuda?**  
**Truth 2 :**  
**Udah berapa liter sake yang udah diminum Sakine twins?**  
**Dare 1 :**  
**Suruh Luka gampar Gakupo pake tuna seger dari laut.**  
**Dare 2 :**  
**Suruh semuanya (min Kaito dan Kaiko) makan es krim dengan gaya lebay. Kita liat mereka drooling apa enggak.**  
**Soreja, ganbatte dan lanjut...

Sukori: Masa ngelawak sih? Ok, Yuuma?

VY2 Yuuma: Bocah kuda? Bukanlah! Masa iya?

Sukori: Sakine Twins! Berapa liter sake yang udah diminum oleh kalian?

Meiko: Kalau aku sih, baru 5liter!

Meito: Hari biasa 6 liter, hari spesial biasanya 10 galon ya?

Sukori: Keren abizz! 10 galon! Woot! Autograph!

Meito: Dengan senang hati! *nanda tanganin*

Sukori: DARE UNTUK LUKA! Gamparlah Gakupo pakai tuna seger dari laut~!

Luka: HONTONI ARIGATO~! Eiitts! Aku ke laut dulu ya!

Miku: Jangan lupa bannya!

Luka: MIKU-SAN! JANGAN KASIH AKU BAN MOBIL DONG! BAN YANG BUAT BERENANG!

Miku: Eh? Gomenasai, Luka-neechan!

Luka: Ok, aku mau ke laut dulu ya!

Gakupo: Tunanya segede apa ya?

Sukori: Daripada bengong nungguin Luka, mending kita main vanguard! Yang kalah dapet gamparan Luka thrice!

Gakupo: Siapa lawan aku?

Sukori: Sudah pasti aku~

Gakupo: WHUATTT! KAMUKAN JAGO MAINNYA! AKU REFUSE!

Sukori: Yahh... Main Yu-Gi-Oh?

Gakupo: KAMU JUGA JAGO!

Sukori: Pokemon?

Gakupo: SAMA AJA JAGONYAA!

Sukori: Jadi main apa dong?

Kaito: Main petak umpet!  
Sukori: Main Pe-

Luka: AKU KEMBALI~!

Sukori: Siap-siap pingsan Gakupo-san!

Gakupo: *kena gamparan tunanya Luka*

Luka: RASAIN!

Sukori: Mantap!

Luka: Arigato!

Sukori: Ara? Makan es krim? Es krimnya darimana?

Kaito dan Kaiko: KITA BERDUA PUNYA 1000 DI KANTONG KITA~!

Tei: Wow

VY1 Mizki: Wow... 1000?

Kaiko: YUP! Sini, kita bagi!

Sukori: Aku iya nggak? Aku mending makan es krim paddlepop yang katanya bisa dapet PS VITA! Kan lumayan buat main Project Diva f!

Miku: Sudah jelas, kita nggak suka es krim banget kayak BaKaito itu, jadi sudah jelas kita nggak drooling!

Len: Aku setuju!

Rin: Kecuali kalau rasa jeruk!

Meiko: Kira-kira ada es krim rasa sake nggak ya?

Kaito: Enggak ada...

Len: Kalau pisang?

Kaiko: Ada!

Miku: Negi?

Kaito: Enggak ada (_ _)

Luka: tuna?

Kaiko: Makin nggak jelas rasa-rasanya!

Rin: Jeruk?

Kaito: Ada!

Tei: timun?

Kaito: Nggak ada!

Yuuna: Ada rasa sambel kacang gak?

Kaiko: BAKA YUUNA! MEMANG ADA RASA SAMBEL KACANG?!

Apple: rasa Apel?

Kaito: Ada!

Kaiko: sudah tanya-tanyanya! Kita lihat bagaimana keadaannya... Yang 3 paling lebay aja ya?

Miku lagi makan es krim jilat-jilat sambil slow motion

Ritsu lagi nangis karena es krimnya yang lagi dimakan jatuh

Rinto lagi ngambek karena setengah bagian es krimnya mati (baca: meleleh)

Sukori: Ok, review selanjutnya dari... Hanako-chan45!

Ako ikutan, yaa..**  
**Truth pertama buat Len ya..**  
**Len sama Rin itu Twincest ya?. Jawab yang jujur jangan bohong,!**  
**Truth kedua untuk Meiko**  
**Hmm, Meiko-san lebih suka sama Kaito atau Akaito?**  
**Dare buat Miku..**  
**Rambut Miku dikucir mirip Teto tuh, yang kaya Bor lho... Terus pake baju yang model Lolita.. Kaya mayu #Jangan lepas sampai 2 hari.. ! **  
**Sekian Terima kasih.. :)

Sukori: Ayo! Len! Twincest atau bukan?

Len: Twincest cuman fanmade! Kalau yang di PV-PV itu dipaksa sama masuta!

Rin: Ya!

Meiko: Umm... Sebenernya sih, Kaito, tapi Kaitonya suka sama Miku, jadi ya Akaito aja!

Sukori: Patah hati nih ye?

Miku: Yang kayak bor itu? Maksudnya, yang mirip rambut secret police? Ok, baju mayu? Ok, ada pakaian disini?

Sukori: Well... Ada disitu! Ada yang makeoverin juga kok! Tenang aja!

Miku: Hmm... Ok! *ngacir*

-30 menit kemudian-

Mikuo: LOL! Jadi aneh!

Miku: Masa sih?

Sukori: Dua hari ya miku! Berarti selama 2 chapter!

Miku: Hai!

Sukori: Next truth or dare from the last reviewer, nijihanaoichi§!

Jadi Sukori-san yang ngebuat fic ini? Baiklah aku punya 4 truth 4 dare maaf merepotkan#bungkuk****

Truth**  
**Rin-chan kau anggap Len-chan itu apa? Saudara,musuh, atau kekasih?**  
**Luka-chan suka nggak ama Gakupo-kun?JUJUR!**  
**Miki-chan suka(sebagai pacar) Piko-chan atau Kiyoteru-kun?**  
**Miku-chan beneran twincest ama Mikuo? Atau pacaran ama Kaito?****

Dare(sesuai pertanyaan diatas!)****

Kalau Rin-chan jawab saudara crossdressingkan Len-kun! Kalau musuh hancurkan seluruh pisang Len-kun!Kalau pacar cium pipinya Len-kun dan nyanyikan lagu I Like You, I Love You ke Len!****

Luka-chan kalau suka peluk Gakupo-kun!Kalau nggak silahkan hajar(sepuasnya) dan lempar dia ke taman lawang!****

Kalau Piko-chan crossdressing kan dia! Kalau Kiyoteru-kun peluk dia!****

Kalau twincest ama Mikuo-kun crossdressing dia lalu peluk! Kalau Kaito-kun cium pipinya dan makan es krim berdua!****

Banyak ya? Gomenne tapi kaalu nggak mau nggak apa-apa****

GANBATTE to UPDATE!

Rin: Saudara!

Luka: Well... Setengah iya, setengah ngak!

Miki: Piko dong!

Miku: Aku nggak terlalu suka twincest!

Sukori: Ini lebih dari 2, tapi nggak apa-apalah! Darenya Rin! Lakukan!

Rin: Yey! Cross-dress Len! Selama berapa Chapter?

Sukori: Terserah!

Len: asdfghjkl! HELEP MEE!

Rin: Tei-san, pinjem Len bentar ya!  
Tei: SIP!

Luka: aku setengah suka setengah nggak suka! Gimana tuh?

Sukori: Lakukan keduanya!

Luka: Hmph! *meluk Gakupo*

Gakupo: paradisuu~

Luka: *langsung hajar Gakupo terus lempar dia ke taman lawang* RASAKAN ITU NASUHIME!

Gakupo: Hell!

-Di taman lawang-

Polisi: HEY! Kau ditangkap karena kau adalah banci taman lawang! Jangan coba lari dari kami!

Gakupo: BUKAN PAK! BAPAK SALAH PAHAM!

Polisi: Ketahuan tuh! Rambutnya panjang! Pake rok!

Gakupo: PAK! INI KIMONO PAK! MASA GAK TAU SIH?!

Sukori: *muncul tiba-tiba* Sudah abaikan saja ini!

-kembali ke tempat itu-

Sukori: for a while, Gakupo-san lagi nggak ada!

Miki: Yee! Piko-chan~! Ayo kita main cross-dressing lagi~!

Piko: ... HELEP MEE! AKU NGGAK MAU SENASIB SAMA SI LEN!

Sukori: Abaikan!

Miku: ... Nggak kenapa-kenapa kan? *nyium pipinya Kaito*

Yuuna: Kenapa kau harus pilih Kaito?! Kenapa tidak Mikuo saja?! (fans miku x mikuo XD)

Miku: Aku nggak suka twincest! Ok! Mana es krimnya?

Kaito: Mau es krim negi?

Miku: WUAAHH! BOLEHH! APA AJA YANG PENTING NEGII~!  
Sukori: Dan kita melihat Len dan Piko memakai baju cewek, Len pakai baju Immoral Memory, Piko pakai baju maid!

Ted: Mau jadi reporter?

Sukori: Nanti saja pas di Chapter 4!

Ted: Sip!

Sukori: Ends our truth or dare! Ayo kirim truth or daremu! Ayo ayo ayo! Kita tambahin iklan ini di persembahkan oleh.. CFM!

Iklan 1:

Kita melihat anak cewek #digampar bernama Lela (Len)#ditebas pulang dan melihat ayam-ayamnya hilang

Lela: AYAMKUUUU!

Dan dia sekarang jalan pulang ke rumahnya

Lela: EMAK! AYAMKU MANAAA!

Meiko: Sudah, sudah, sana makan indomie buatan mbah Meiko spesial!

Lela: ... Eh! Itu dia ayamku!

Indomie buatan mbah Meiko spesial! Bikin ayam hilang ketemu!

Sukori: Sampai jumpa teman-teman! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kembali dengan Sukori-san! Fanfict Asrama Vocaloid akhirnya yang nulis Sukori-san juga (_ _) Kapan ya, Orange-san selesai nonton anime? Ok, truth or dare ini akan saya ganti peraturannya, tapi karena aku baru kasih tau sekarang, jadi untuk chapter 5 saja! Peraturannya:

1. Setiap orang truth/darenya boleh berapa saja

2. Setiap dare ada penaltynya! Misalnya..

Dare untuk Miku! Makan es krim!

Penaltynya minum sake!

Char itu harus memilih antara dare kesatu atau kedua.

Setiap truth or dare, dibawahnya akan ada iklan, games, jokes, atau did you know! Tapi seringnya sih iklan ya!

Itu semua peraturannya yang dirancang Orange-san sebelum nonton anime. Sekarang dia lagi nonton Accel World (_ _)

**(_)7**

Sukori: Selamat datang di truth or dare chapter 4! Kita akan kedatangan char baru! Namanya... MAYU!

Mayu: Hai~!

Miku: Kamu yang suka sihir-sihiran ya?

Mayu: Yap! Jika mau minta Mayu sihir orang, ketik REG(spasi) sihir&santet_(nama orang yang kamu mau sihit/santet) kirim ke Mbah Mayu!

Sukori: Malah promosi -_-

Mayu: Iya dong! Lumayan dapet duit!

Sukori: Review dari YourFriend! Temennya Orange-san ya?

Hey! Masih ingat dengan teman fujoshimu ini? :D  
Aku belum punya acc jadi ya begitulah...**  
**Mau kasih truth untuk Len, kalau dia cewek, pilih Kaito atau Gakupo? **  
**Dare untuk Vanan'ice! Berhubungan dengan aku yang sangat cinta kepada yaoi (?) Dan yang namanya band vanan'ice, aku mau Len jadi uke oleh kedua pervert itu :3 **  
**Dare untuk miku! Tounge kiss dengan luka :3****

Sekian review dari temanmu yang fujoshi ini :D

Sukori: uumm... Ini yaoi dan yuri ya?

Miku: Oh shi..

Sukori: AH YA! AKU TAU DIA SIAPA! TEMEN ORANGE YANG CEREWET NGOMONGIN YAOI ATAU NGGAK YURI!

Len: Oh shi...

Sukori: Lol! Kita lakukan saja! Kitakan lakukan semua kecuali lemon!

Len: ... Ng.. Nggak tau!

Sukori: *facepalm*

Len: OK! Aku pilih Kaito aja, Gakupo terlalu pervert!

Sukori: Anak kecil sepertimu belum boleh yaoi-an ya nak! Untuk sementara, ini diskip dulu!

Miku: WHAT! Yuri?

Luka: Apa boleh buat?

Sukori: Kita lihat Miku dan Luka tounge kiss! Sayangnya nggak ada desahannya (_ _) Sekian berita VocaNews!

Ted: CUT! Good!

Sukori: Hmmph... Kita lihat reviewer selanjutnya dari.. BukanSiapapun!

Ne.. Salam knal!**  
**Fict ini menghibur bgt,sampe ane ktawa sndiri tengah mlm(apaancoba)**  
**.**  
**Tetep lanjuti ya Orange-san****

dare buat Luka: minum sake sampe mbok trus cium Miku**  
**truth buat Kaito: pilih Luka atau Miku**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Maaf bila kata kata didlm review ane kurang berkenan dihati Orange-san

Sukori: Hmm... Luka!

Luka: Sakenya dari siapa?

Sukori: Meikolah!

Meiko: Ini!

Sukori: Minum!

Luka: *minum sake sampai mabok* LIHAT! ADA PERI!

Sukori: Tanda-tanda mabok!  
Luka: *nyium Miku*

Miku: Bau alkohol...

Luka: HEY LIHAT! PERINYA KABUR!

Sukori: Ok Truth untuk Bakaito!

Kaito: Miku-san saja!

Sukori: OK! Reviewer selanjutnya dari... Chalice07!

yo, chalice datamg :3****

ngakak yang iklannya XD****

Chalice mau kasih beberapa dare dan truth**  
**truth :**  
**kaito, kau uke gakkun, atau uke len #eh?**  
**Gakupo, kau suka rin, gumi, kaito, atau luka? #pairing gakkun semua tuh****

dare :**  
**gakupo, cium kaito, pakai lidah, dan buat ia mendesah XD #fujoshi bangkit**  
**len cari rinto dan cium dia pakai lidah juga, dan buat len dan rinto sama sama mendesah XD**  
**dan dare buat author, desahannya musti diketik misalnya kaito mendesah sepeqti ''ah...mmh ahng hng" kyaaa! Jiwa fujoshi chalice bangkit! #dibunuh****

yosh update ya, maaf jhka request full yaoi**  
**dan maaf jika aneh dan merepotkan****

maaf jika ada kata kata kurang berkenan (_ _)

Sukori: Weleh weleh! Kaito, apa jawabanmu?

Kaito: Nggak tau

Sukori: Halah! Jawab aja!

Kaito: Gakkun? Len terlalu kecil!

Sukori: TIDAK JUGA! Dia sudah mempunyai haremnya sendiri lho!

Kaito: Spice?

Sukori: YA! SPICE!

Gakupo: Luka-sama~!

Luka: HEH! APA LO MANGGIL-MANGGIL?! DARIMANA AJA LO?

Gakupo: Abis disihir ama Mayu! Dia nyihir aku jadi pohon!

Sukori: Pasti pohonnya warna ungu!  
Gakupo: Kok tau?

Sukori: Rambutmu warna ungu

Gakupo: Ngelawak gan?

Sukori: Hey, sejak kapan Len dan Piko pakai baju cewek?

Len: *uhuk* Chapter kemarin *uhuk*

Rin: Selama 10 Chapter dia begini terus!  
Miki: Kalau Piko 5 Chapter saja!

Piko: ...

Sukori: Darenya! Umm... Aku tidak bisa membuat desahan... Hiks hiks...

Rin: Payah! Paling desahan itu ah... Mmhh gitu-gitu!

Sukori: T_T Chalice-san... Kayaknya aku nggak bisa darenya deh... Bolehkan kita skip?

Semua (kecuali Sukori): ARRGGGHHHH! SUKORI-SAN! BISANYA KAMU BIKIN APAAA!

Sukori: Nggak tau.. Ok reviewer selanjutnya dari Icchi-chan!

Aku kembali! :D**  
**Kali ini request Truth buat Tail-chan! #plak# ehem, Teiru maksudku. Kau incest apa nggak? :3**  
**Dare buat Tecchan #kicked# Maksudku Ted! Potong tuh keritinganmu! biar rambutmu pendek XD**  
**Dare buat Momo, gendong Ritsu sampe chapter depan selesai -w-**  
**Oke, gitu aja. Update cepet ya!

Sukori: Ok, Teiru-san?

Teiru: Umm... Nggak...

Sukori: Bener nih?

Teiru: IYA! AKU JUJUR!

Sukori: Well, Ted-san! Potong kritinganmu itu!

Ted: Ok! *motong keritingan*

Sukori: Jadi lebih maskulin menurutku sih... Gimana menurutmu, Teto-chan?

Teto: Aku setuju denganmu!

Sukori: Momo! Gendong Ritsu sampai chapter ini berakhir!

Momo: A... Apakah aku kuat? Apakah gendongnya ala bridal style?

Sukori: KUATLAH! Hmm... Orang itu Icchi-chan tidak bilang, jadi mungkin tidak?

Momo: Ok.. *gendong Ritsu*

Ritsu: Lumayan dapet tumpangan!

Sukori: Reviewer terakhir dari Hanako-chan45!

Ako kembali senpai.. Ako kembali.. *loncat loncat***  
**Ikutan lagi ya.. X3**  
**Truth pertama untuk Akaito**  
**Siapa yang paling ngeselin di Vocaloid, menurut Akaito ya!**  
**Truth kedua untuk Mayu, eh ada Mayu nggak?**  
**Ah udahlah, siapa orang yang Mayu suka? #maksudnya suka buat di jadiin kelinci percobaan.**  
**Dare.. Pertama untuk Mayu.. **  
**Tolong... Sihir Gakupo jadi cewek, mau kan.. 1 hari aja.. XDD**  
**#Ako kan anak baek, Ako kasian sama Gakupo-san gendernya nggak jelas.. Mending jadi cewek X3,, Ako kira dulu Gakupo-san itu cewek lho.. Rambutnya panjang sihh.. kaya ikalan shampo aja XDD,**  
**Dare kedua untuk Miku..**  
**Miku tolong cium Mikuo, dipipi aja.. Terus peluk.. (penggemar pair Miku x Mikuo)**  
**hehe Gomen kebanyakan curcol DX**  
**Sekian Terima kasih

Akaito: BaKaito! Karena, setiap detik di rumah es krim jatoh melulu, alhasil gue yang bersihin (_ _)

Mayu: Umm... Siapa aja boleh sih, paling sering Gakukai!

Gakupo: Oh no! Masa aku mau disihir jadi cewek?

Mayu: SIAP SIAP GAKUPO! *nyihir gakupo jadi cewek*

Gakupo: ...

Sukori: Mirip banci (ノ-_-)ノ~┻━┻

Mayu: Hmm... Kok bisa ya?

Sukori: Miku! Cium Mikuo! Dipipi aja! Abis itu dipeluk!

Yuuna: AKHIRNYA! AYO MIKU!

Miku: Oklah! *Nyium Mikuo di pipi abis itu peluk*

Yuuna: *foto foto*

Mikuo: *blush*

Sukori: darenya sudah habis! Kita akan mengadakan did you know!

Did You Know?

Len: Kata Sukori berasal dari kata Sukhoi lo! #dihajar Sukori mukanya juga mirip korban Sukhoi!

Rin: Lebih tepatnya, korban kapal titanic!

Sukori: Heh! Ngelawak gan?!

Len dan Rin: RUN! Sukori NGAMUK!

#abaikan!

Sukori: Kita ada satu iklan!

Iklan:

Meiko: Kepadamu pencuri sapi~

Kaito: *pencuri hati mbak* Suara kamu memang keren

Meiko: Thanks, kalau wajah aku?

Kaito: So pasti. Kan Gisel

Meiko: Ikutin terus moment-momentku di KakaoTalk ya

Kaito: Go home mbak, ini iklan WeChat

Sukori: Meiko habis minum sake, jadi wajar aja! Ends our truth or dare! :D Kirim truth/dare kalian! Ditunggu oleh Sukori-san! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hahh... Akhirnya Author balik ke fandom Voca... Plis deh, dari kemaren bikinnya fenfik shingeki no kyojin melulu -_-". Ah, kita akan melanjutkan Truth or Dare Vocaloid! Not bad, dapet 6 review... Mari kita jawab, disclaimer please!

NB: Cara penulisan saya ganti, akan ada guest setiap 2 chapter, misalnya chapter 6 dan 7 guestnya bla bla bla. Tapi kali ini belom ada guest, jadi, saya ingin kalian semua memberikan rekomendasi. Sekian

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya CFM

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orange: Hai~ Kembali dengan Orange-san disini! Orange-san sekarang punya staff(?) untuk di fict ini. Mari kita panggil 2 staff ini, staff ke-1, Orenji!

Orenji: Pfft, minna-san, konnichiwaa~

Orange: Last, Sukori!

Sukori: Watashi wa Sukori desu! Yoroshikuu~!

Orange: Watashi wa Orange-san! Truth or dare ini sudah tidak menerima lemon.. Gomenasai gomenasai! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Orenji: Yak, daripada kita nung-

Sukori: Regubaru Kuriyan Zandasuatibon Regatoruaruban Zandoraimouru, Regubaru Kuriyan Zandasuatibon Regatoruaruban Zandoraimouru, Regubaru Kuriyan Zandasuatibon Regatoruaruban Zandoraimouru, Regubaru Kuriyan Zandasuatibon Regatoruaruban Zandoraimouru, Regubaru Kuriyan Zandasuatibon Regatoruaruban Zandoraimouru, Regubaru Kuriyan Zandasuatibon Regatoruaruban Zandoraimouru, Regubaru Kuriyan Zandasuatibon Regatoruaruban Zandoraimouru, Regubaru Kuriyan Zandasuatibon Regatoruaruban Zandoraimouru, Regubaru Kuriyan Zandasuatibon Regatoruaruban Zandoraimouru

Orenji: WOYYY! SUKORI DAN ORANGE! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!

Sukori: Hai!

Orange: Hai!  
**From: Hanako-chan45****  
**Truth untuk Mayu**  
**Mayu lebih suka sama siapa? Len, Kaito, Kiyoteru, Mikuo, atau Gakupo, #bukan untuk disiksa

Orenji: Mayu! Sini deh! Baca tuh, truthnya!

Mayu: Ehehe.. Saya kagak suka siapa-siapa. Paling Gakukai UNTUK DISIKSA. MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Orange, Orenji dan Sukori: *menjauh dari Mayu***  
**Dare untuk Mayu (lagi)**  
**Karena Ako anak baek jadi, Mayu boleh apain siapa aja yang ada disitu.. Sepuasnya.. Mau disantet, disihir, dilindes, di bikin babak belur juga nggak apa apa kok, Ako kan anak baek..

Orange: *ngacir takut disihir*

Mayu: Wah, dare yang bagus! Saya juga memang mau lindes 'seseorang' disini...

Orenji: Si-siapa?

Mayu: Weheheh, *ngelindes semua orang kecuali Orange yang lagi evakuasi(?)*

Semua orang(min Mayu dan Orange): *udah penyok*

Orange: O-Oke, mari kita skip adegan ini... Makasih Ako-chan! *boleh bilang begitu?*

**From: Hikari Kengo**

Truth 1 :**  
**Luka milih Gakkun atau Miku?

Luka: Milih sebagai teman atau..?

Orange: Ngg.. Tidak tauu...

Luka: Kalau teman... Miku... Kalau yang dicintai... Aku milih ibuku.

Orenji: HEY! TIDAK ADA PILIHAN 'IBUMU' DISITU!

Luka: Ya, sudah, saya milih.. Ga-Gakupo *blush berat sampe Author keberatan(?)*

Sukori: Eniwei, baidewei, baswei, Gakupo mana?

Orange: Katanya dia ada urusan. Next!

Truth 2 :**  
**Tanya ada aplikasi apa aja di hapenya Akita Twins. Note : Silahkan geledah hape mereka kalo dirasa mereka boong.

Neru dan Nero: HOO! KITA PUNYA LINE, KAKAOTALK, FACEBOOK, BBM (maksudnya blackberry messenger bukan bahan bakar mobil ya), WECHAT, MASIH BANYAK LAGI!

Orange: *diem-diem nyuri hpnya akita twins abis itu geledah hp*

Orenji: Huuoo! Genderbend saya! Anda telah menggeledah hp akita twins! Selamat!

Sukori: Anjiirr, mereka punya crunchyroll!

Orange: Line... Kakaotalk, VOCATALK?!

Miku: Hah?! VOCATALK?! BAHKAN SAYA VOCALOID TAPI TIDAK PUNYA VOCATALK!

Orenji: ADA VOCALINE!

Orange: Daripada kita membuat akita twins marah, mending kita skip aja yuk!

Dare 1:**  
**Suruh Gumi makan baguette bulet-bulet. Kalo nggak silahkan tongue kiss Gumiya.

Gumi: Mending saya makan baguette. Mana baguettenya?

Teto: Ini nih, saya masih punya banyak persediaannya. *ngasih baguette ke Gumi*

Gumi: *makan baguette bulet-bulet*

Gumiya: *pundung di jamban(?) karena gak dicium sama Gumi*

Orenji: Sabar ya, saya juga pernah gitu kok.. *puk puk*

Orange: Mari kita lanjuttt~!

Dare 2 :**  
**Suruh Gakkun jadi banci terus beri dia kunjungan ke taman lawang. Kalo nggak tolong minta Rin lindes Gakupo

Gakupo: ... Mending saya dilindes daripada jati diriku jadi cowok menghila-

Rin: YAHOOO! MARI KITA LINDES ORANG! LEN, MAU IKUT?

Len: Eh? Ah? Bukannya Rin-onee-chan doang yang disuruh?

Rin: Whatever, Orange? Mau ikut? Sama-sama pecinta jeruk!  
Orange: WOHHOOO MARI KITA LINDES BANCI TAMAN LAWANG ITUUU~!

Rin: YEAHH! WOHOOO! *ngelindes Gakupo sambil teriak-teriak gaje*

**(Rin lindes Gakupo pakai roadroller)**

Orange: Giliran aku! Mari saya nyetir roadroller ini!

Rin: *ngacung jempol*

Orange: *ngelindes Gakupo bolak-balik(?)*

**(Orange lindes Gakupo lebih sadis daripada Rin)  
**Len: Rest in Peace... Gakupo-san... *pake baju item-item*

Gakupo: *dikubur*

Sukori: Yak, dalam waktu-waktu ini,Gakupo tidak ada. Next!

**From: Icchi-chan**

Kalo gitu, Truth buat Teiru, kamu suka siapa?

Teiru: Kagak tau gue.

Orange: Lah?

Teiru: Suwer gue kagak tau, kalau Tei berarti saya incest dong?

Orange: Rin?  
Teiru: Bodo, Next!

Orange: HEY! ITU AUTHOR ATAU STAFF YANG BILANG!

Truth juga buat Mayu, kamu lebih milih Kapak atau Boneka kelinci?

Mayu: Boneka kelinciku itu, karena saya bisa santet orang menggunakan boneka kelinci...

Orenji: NEXT!

Dare buat Kaito kamu harus makan cabe sebanyak yang Akaito makan dalam sehari. Akaito juga, makan es krim sebanyak yang Kaito makan dalam sehari. Kalo gak mau, habisin semua sake Sakine twins.

Kaito: mending saya makan cabe daripada minum semua sake Sakine twins...

Akaito: Gue ideal makan cabe, paling 10 sehari. Itupun cuman cabe rawit!

Orenji: LO BILANG 'CUMAN CABE RAWIT'?!

Akaito: Kalau Kaito tuh, makan es krim 50 sehari, oke, mari kita makan *makan 50 es krimnya kairo*

Kaito: *makan 10 cabe rawitnya Akaito*

Akaito: Es krimnya busuk(?)

Kaito: Cabenya busuk(?)

Orange: WOY! INI BUKAN MASTERCHEF! Next..

**From: Yamigane Alice**

dare pertama untuk Akaito**  
**uum... Akaito... maukah kau menari carameldansen sambil menggunakan kostum CyberCat? penalty-nya itu... jelaskan segala sesuatu tentang cabe, semuanya! bisa?

Akaito: Hmm...Manfaatnya..

Cabai merah Besar (Capsicum annuum L.) merupakan salah satu jenis sayuran yang memilki nilai ekonomi yang tinggi. Cabai mengandung berbagai macam senyawa yang berguna bagi kesehatan manusia. Sun et al. (2007) melaporkan cabai mengandung antioksidan yang berfungsi untuk menjaga tubuh dari serangan radikal bebas. Kandungan terbesar antioksidan ini adalah pada cabai hijau. Cabai juga mengandung Lasparaginase dan Capsaicin yang berperan sebagai zat antikanker (Kilham 2006; Bano & Sivaramakrishnan 1980).Cabai (Capsicum annum L) merupakan salah satu komoditas sayuran yang banyak dibudidayakan oleh petani di Indonesia karena memiliki harga jual yang tinggi dan memiliki beberapa manfaat kesehatan yang salah satunya adalah zat capsaicin yang berfungsi dalam mengendalikan penyakit kanker. Selain itu kandungan vitamin C yang cukup tinggi pada cabai dapat memenuhi kebutuhan harian setiap orang, namun harus dikonsumsi secukupnya untuk menghindari nyeri lambung.

Orenji: CURANGG! COPAS DARI WIKI! NEXT!

dare kedua untuk... um... Rin!**  
**Rin! bisakah kau bernyanyi Ievan Polkka? (atau mungkin nulisnya Levan Polkka?) penalty buat jus jeruk campur pisang lalu minum!

Rin: Mending buat jus jeruk campur pisang! Aku pernah coba enak juga! *bikin jus jeruk campir pisang*

Orange: Gimana? Enak?

Rin: Coba aja belom! Nih mau nyoba *minum*

Orenji: Enak?

Rin: Enak juga...

Sukori: NEXT!

dare ketiga untuk Miku dan Kaito!**  
**um, bisakan duet Cendrillon? penalty Miku makan es krim negi sementara Kaito makan negi yang dibalurin es krim!

Miku: Lebih baik saya makan... *makan es krim negi*

Kaito: *makan negi dibalurin es krim*

Orenji: GIMANA? ENAK?

Kaito: Enak-enak aja, yang penting ada aisu krimunya!

Orange: NEXTT!

truth untuk Akaito**  
**kalau disuruh memilih, lebih milih Neru atau Meiko?

Akaito: Me-Meiko!

Meiko: *blush*

Sukori: Next!

truth untuk Miku**  
**kamu mau yang mana? negi limited edition (Zely (my OC): emang ada?) atau es krim rasa negi?

Miku: NEGI LIMITED EDITION DONGG!

Kaito: Kalau aku sih mending es krim rasa negi.

Sukori: Kagak ada yang nanya pe'a

Kaito: *pundung di pojokan karena dibilang pe'a*

truth untuk Kaito dan Akaito**  
**pilih mana? surga cabe lapis es krim atau neraka es krim rasa cabe? (Xers[OC]: maaf, anak ini otaknya rada miring)

Kaito: SURGA CABE LAPIS ES KRIM! YANG PENTING ADA ES KRIMNYA!

Akaito: Surga cabe lapis es krim

Sukori: NEXT!

From: Sekar Larasati  
aku pegen dare ke rin!**  
**Rin aku pengen kamu pacaran messssrraaaaa banget 2 hari aja

Orange: Yak, karena kita tidak tau siapa yang mau dipacarin, kita pacarkan Rin dengan Len saja.

Len: Tapi...

Sukori: Waktumu sudah habis dengan Tei, kan cuman 3 chapter/3 hari!

Len: WOOHOOOO!

Tei: *nangis*

Rin: YES! Oke

dan aku pengen truth ke len**  
**kamu milih miku,uka,apa RIN

Len: Rin

Orange: Kok dingin banget, Len? Next!

Kalo kamu milih miku kamu harus makan negi 2 kantong trus kalo kamu milih luka harus rela dipukulin sama tunanya dan kalo kamu milih rin kamu harus nyium rin tepat di bibir! Frenchkiss juga gak apa2

Len: *nyium Rin di tepat bibir cuman 10 detik*

Rin: *blush*

Orenji: WOY! CEPET AMAT! FENS TWINCEST MAU LEBIH LAMA!

Orange: Udah, sabar, sabar, Next!

From: Nekonyandaisuki

Kaito! kau lebih suka jadi seme / uke!?

Kaito: Seme lah! Kagak seru jadi uke tau!

Orange: Kamu bukan Ultimate Uke. Ultimate Uke itu Len

Len: *pundung di taman lawang*

Orenji: NEXT!

Rin ! apakah kau tega melihat len dibunuh dengan pisau yang menancap di kepalanya!?

Rin: TIDAK! Ufufufu, saya akan cari pembunuhnya, remukan tulang-tulangnya, ambil tangannya, pancung kepalanya, dan potong setengah badan pembunuh *PEEP* itu... Ufufufu

All: *menjauh dari Rin*

Author! apakah kau fujoshi yang akan mengorbankan nyawamu demi melihat 'yaoi' di dunia asli!?

Orange: Saya tidak suka yaoi yang sudah kelewat batas, jadi... Bukan

Orenji: Bohong banget! Itu kamu suka buka doujinshi yaoi!

Orange: Yang tidak kelewat batas.

Sukori: NEXT!  
Gakupo san! main pocky games sama kaito!

Gakupo: HAH?!

Kaito: *bunuh diri*

Sukori: KAITO! JANGAN BUNUH DIRI!  
Orange: yak, karena Author kagak bisa buat yaoi maka, kita skip ini

(Keributan di luar: AUTHOOOORRR! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU! BIKIN YAOI DONG!)

Orange: Yak, Gakupo-san, silahkan main pocky games sama Kaito

Gakupo: Hmmph

(Gakupo dan Kaito main pocky game dan ciuman *eh, pocky game kayak gitukan?*)

Sukori: YAK! NEXT!

Kagamine Twins, nyanyikan lagu trick and treat dan sasarannya adalah Orochimaru *di makan uler

Orochimaru numpang lewat: Loh, loh? Kok aku ikut masuk ke truth or dare gaje ini?

Orange: Yang bener ini sasarannya Orochimaru? Yang ada saya yang dimakan uler!

Kagamine twins: *udah mulai nyanyiin lagu trick and treat*  
Orange: Yak, permisi, saya mau naik haji dulu sebelom mati di mak- *udah keburu dimakan uler*

Kagamine Twins: Yak, Author, RIP ORANGE

Sukori: Daripada Orochimaru cetar membahana, mending kita skip yuk!

all vocaloid ! Datang ke Indonesia dan buatlah konser di jakarta! # ngarep

All voca: Kalau itu tanya master ya!

Sukori: Ends out truth or dare! Bye bye guys!

Orenji dan Orange: BUBAYY! SEE U NEXT TIME! Jangan lupa beri rekomendasi guest ya!


End file.
